flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay/Archive 77
Previous Archive: 76 Ash nearly jumped and felt his heart pound against his chest. They - she - is gonna kill me, in front of him, in front of -'' He couldn't... ''Juniperstream! Juniperstream, hurry up! If he wasn't so terrified, he would've practically wailed the words, but the poor kit had started to moan and he missed his adopted father. -- Juniperstream got closer and closer, but he wasn't quite there yet... -- 10:20, February 16, 2018 (UTC) The kit's moans allowed Brightwhisker to hone in further on her target. After confirming he was in the den, the high pitch of his voice betrayed his youth. Brightwhisker straightened, caution thrown to the wind. " Come out, little kitty," she jeered, lashing her tail from side to side. " Come out and play with me." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|''' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 01:31, February 23, 2018 (UTC) Ash shivered harder, and he couldn't take it anymore - "Juniperstream!" His eyes closed tight, his tail around his paws, scrunching him in so that he could be smaller, smaller, smaller. "Juniperstream! Where are you, Juniperstream?! I need your help, Juniperstream!" -- ''Finally - he heard calls. They sound like Ash's... He paused for just a moment. Wait. Oh no. "Ash! I'm coming!" He sped up his gait, more concerned for his adopted son's safety than anything. "Ash! Don't move, stay where you are!" -- 02:08, February 23, 2018 (UTC) A second one? ''Brightwhisker whirled around, long ginger fur flaring out. The second rogue's crashing alerted her to the direction he would approach her from. A strange sort of haze settled over her vision. She was convinced that these rogues took her sister. " The more the merrier!" she called out. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 14:38, February 23, 2018 (UTC) "Juniperstream! ''Juniperstream! Please come quickly, Juniperstream!" The kit didn't relax, but in his adrenaline rush, he had an idea... -- Juniperstream broke into a dash, finally able to spot the small den, and... Brightwhisker?!? "Ash?! Are you okay?!" -- 02:13, February 24, 2018 (UTC) Brightwhisker whirled around as Juniperstream came hurtling out of the undergrowth. Shock flew across her face and her bright green eyes widened." You!" she cried, mind whirling. She quickly curled her lip in a snarl and lowered herself into a threatening crouch. Right now she stood between Juniperstream and Ash's den- a strategic position. " Explain yourself!" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|''' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 03:28, February 24, 2018 (UTC) Juniperstream paused - he didn't particularly ''want to hurt Brightwhisker, but he also needed to see Ash... "Let him go. He's my son." -- Ash's ears perked as he heard Juniperstream. "Father!" He felt so guilty for saying it, but... I have to do it, or I'll be killed. I don't want to die. He let his tone of voice changed to a wailing tone. "Father, I don't want to die!" -- 13:12, February 24, 2018 (UTC) " Oh, shut up," Brightwhisker snarled. " I'm not a murderer." The ginger tabby straightened and sat down, curling her tail demurely over her paws. Her eyes narrowed. " But I'm not about to let him go unless I get some answers. Let's talk a little. This mutt is your son? ''Juniperstream... have you broken the warrior code?" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 14:32, February 24, 2018 (UTC) "Who said I did?" The ebony gray tom flattened his ears. "I'm as loyal as anyone here. I do appreciate your concern, though." He thought of Ash, hurt... and in the process, unsheathed his claws. "Now let him go. His mother is none of your business. Why does it matter who his parents are? Not everything has to be about who's the parent of who." He scoffed. "Now stop wasting your time and let me see my son." -- Ash almost poked his head out... "Father - can we get out of here, please?" -- 01:26, February 25, 2018 (UTC) Brightwhisker's eyes flitted to his unsheathed claws. She didn't want to pick a fight with her Clanmate until he was proven guilty, so she kept her non-threatening stance in an effort to diffuse his anger. The wily she-cat's mind was racing. How best to play this? ''Ashbreeze. You have something to do with Ashbreeze... are you a traitor? ''At the sound of the kit's voice, she resisted the urge to turn and instead held up her tail. " Just wait, little darling. Your father has some questions to answer." Brightwhisker fixed Juniperstream in her bright green stare. " I say you did. You have a rogue son you kept hidden and you won't tell me who the mother is... that's not looking too good, is it? And legacy is very important, Juniperstream, I should know... technically, I'm half-Clan. I'm also Stormstar's daughter, so I have a duty to uphold the warrior code. You've been cavorting around with rogues, and coincidentally, my sister is missing. Do you see how that looks- how I can make you look?" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 04:37, February 25, 2018 (UTC) "That's a great way to ruin a reputation." The tom closed his eyes to think about it. "I get exiled. My son gets killed. Your father's doubts about my sister and I become true." He flicked his tail. "I know your father doesn't trust me and wouldn't hesitate for a moment if it meant getting rid of my family." He felt his heart race as the thoughts came to his mind... ''Yarrowwhisker is unaware of this. Nobody knows that Ash isn't my son. I don't care about any she-cat who likes me - nobody gets to stop this. "I have never doubted my loyalty for a moment. There have been cats who have had far worse of reputation than I - Falconheart told me stories of everything that happened to her." -- Ash, at the mention of Falconheart, felt a cold breeze over his fur... "I-I-I just - just want t-to ge-get out of h-here." He felt light-headed and his heart pounded. "Let me go, please!" (his parents won't be found until later - that's a separate plot) -- 14:10, February 25, 2018 (UTC) Brightwhisker held up her tail again to silence the kit. Her green eyes were sparkling with malicious amusement. Is he trying to strategize around ''me? ''Bad move. ''" Look. We all have secrets- I don't think I know the full story here, and that's fine. Don't tell me. But if at face value your story is claiming to have a rogue son and you won't offer any explanation, how's that going to look? One tom's exile won't change anything- our reputation, compared to ScorchClan and DarkClan, is relatively good. We won't murder your son either. That's a big mistake- murder, especially that of a kit, never raises the estimation of anyone. And," her eyes glittered. " Don't say a word against my father. He took you in, and you repay him with ''this?" ''Brightwhisker's tail pointed at Ash's face. " Now listen carefully. I won't say a word about this- I'll even ''defend ''you- if you do me two favours. And you should know, I never break a promise. First- do you swear ''on your and your son's lives ''that you have not heard of, seen, or harmed my sister?" She bared her teeth in a snarl, neutral expression become dangerous. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 16:42, February 25, 2018 (UTC) Minkdance continued to stroll along with his brother, twitching his ear as he drifted into a thoughtful silence. "Dad hasn't come back to camp yet, has he?" His tone was light, with the slightest hint of concern for his sire's well-being. He understood that he and Blazefire got into somewhat of a verbal skirmish, but Stormstar never left camp for this long. 16:47, February 25, 2018 (UTC) Otterstrike frowned. " No... I don't think so. Should we be worrying? I mean, he is 'Stormstar' or whatever. Who would try and hurt him?" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 16:55, February 25, 2018 (UTC) Minkdance sent his twin a look that screamed 'you-got-to-be-kidding-me-although-he-didn't-say-kidding'. "Need I list a few? DarkClan, ScorchClan, Ashbreeze's kidnappers, Alderstar, power-hungry rogues, The Falling Stars..." He shook his head slowly before pushing onward. "He's basically running around with a target on his head." 16:58, February 25, 2018 (UTC) " I meant from this Clan," Otterstrike rolled his eyes. " Although, yes, that was a pretty stupid remark to make in the first place." The ginger tom followed his brother, stopping to smell a mushroom before recoiling. " Should we, like, save him? And where did our sister go?" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 17:10, February 25, 2018 (UTC) (who's bright referring to?) Ash's eyes scrunched closed - he'd never heard of this 'Stormstar' character, and he never wanted this to happen again. -- Juniperstream shook his head. "Your sister and I were mere acquaintances; never close, never had much interaction. I'd never lay a claw on her - there are likely cats who would, but I'm not one of them." His eyes were kept on Ash. His heart sunk as he saw the kit slip away. "You want to do ''him a favor and let him go? He's probably terrified." Not to mention that look - I've seen that look on Yarrowwhisker before. He's had an anxiety attack, from his eyes. -- 22:08, February 25, 2018 (UTC) (shes talking to juniperstream?). Brightwhisker kept her eyes glued to Juniperstream's face. She didn't think he was lying. The she-cat relaxed a bit. She saw his gaze move to Ash and she followed- she recognized the expression and the symptoms from her own sister's panic attacks. The she-cat flattened her ears. " Go to him." She stepped aside, allowing Juniperstream to enter Ash's den. The she-cat angled herself so any escape route would be within her eyesight. " Now, my second favour. Are you ready?" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|''' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 22:16, February 25, 2018 (UTC) (ah, my bad) Juniperstream treaded lightly, posing himself outside. "Ash. C'mon, bud." The kit spotted his adoptive father outside and made a dash to squeeze in between his legs, nailing himself between his haunches and front paws. "Your second favor?" He moved one of his front paws and pushed Ash out, only to watch him slip away between his legs again. He sighed, but leaned down to whisper, "We'll be out in a few minutes bud, just stay here and calm down, be quiet." -- 22:30, February 25, 2018 (UTC) (np!) Brightwhisker's eyes were watching the kit. Some odd expression flitted across her face before she schooled it back into the closest to neutrality she could muster. Truth be told she hadn't really thought about what she'd ask. ''What do I need... what do I need... and then it hit her, like a bolt of lightning. " My second favor is that I need you and your son to pledge loyalty to me. If you do this, I will ensure you and your son's safety and welcome in FlameClan." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|''' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 23:03, February 25, 2018 (UTC) He was staggering back to camp now, not quite to the FlameClan border. Great StarClan...He had to do what he had to do. He had sworn he'd die for them, after all. He was their leader. ---- "I still bet I could name a few, " Minkdance grunted before looking over at his twin in surprise. " Save him? Well, i... don't know if he's actually in trouble. Maybe he accidentally got into some of our mixtures..." 23:45, February 25, 2018 (UTC) " He's too smart for that," Otterstrike shook his head. " StarClan, Minkdance. I'm worried now. Should we head back and see if he's there?" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 00:39, February 26, 2018 (UTC) "...Loyalty?" The ebony tom paused. ''But if it means saving him... "I will not let him lose his life because of some stupid disagreement - and in other words, that means I accept." He again tried to push Ash out with his paw, but was unsuccessful for a second time. "Time to get him in a safe place, hopefully a warm one as well." He pushed Ash out again. "Listen, bud. There's a lot for you to do once we arrive - you can meet so many cats who'll take care of you relentlessly, and you'll be able to do all I can do soon. Okay?" The kit nodded, and still, nervously pressed into his paws. -- 00:57, February 26, 2018 (UTC) Brightwhisker grinned, but the light in her eyes was a dangerous type of joy. " Thank you. You upheld your part of the bargain, now I uphold mine." The ginger she-cat bent down so her muzzle was nearly brushing the ground. She purred softly at Ash. Her malicious expression melted away. " I'm Brightwhisker. You'll be safe where your father and I are taking you. You don't need to be afraid." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|''' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 01:57, February 26, 2018 (UTC) Ash didn't quite meet her eyes, but nodded anyway, still shivering. "Let's get him home," Juniperstream murmured, and he nudged Ash with a paw. "We'll find Copperpaw and Peregrinepaw - they'll be there. And maybe Yarrowwhisker, too - she's been out a lot recently." -- 00:30, February 27, 2018 (UTC) Brightwhisker nodded and fell in step beside Juniperwhisker, but her eyes were fixed on the shivering kit. " My mother should be there, too. She's fostered kits and can help him if no one else takes him in." The she-cat fell silent, memories of Dapplestorm flooding back. ''She was like you, Brightwhisker thought'', still looking at Ash. She sighed. Brightwhisker was proud, brash, obnoxious and stubborn, but she did have a sense of shame. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 02:31, February 27, 2018 (UTC) Aldercloud moved to stand beside Creekfrost. "I don't reckon they taste so good, being all wet and slimy." She commented. 12:46, February 27, 2018 (UTC) Juniperstream shoved the kit along, and he regretfully followed behind his adoptive father and Brightwhisker. -- Yarrowwhisker hadn't been feeling herself, but sat in camp anyway to think. ''Storkwing... -- 00:14, March 1, 2018 (UTC) Orchidbloom was struggling to pin Weaselkit down and properly groom him, with the spotted tabby kitten squirming about and mewling in protest. Ugh, mothering was a pain in the rear...she was eager for him to open his eyes, and hopefully gain some common sense. He wouldn't be a noodle like this forever, right?---- Minkdance nodded slowly. "I think it'd be best to check on him, see if he's in camp. I almost doubt it, but...I will admit that I'm worried about him." He shot his twin a 'look'. "And you will not share that secret with a soul." 00:47, March 1, 2018 (UTC) Yarrowwhisker flattened her ears for a moment. Storkwing and I aren't... well. We're fine. Friends. She shook her head and kept thinking. Just friends. -- Copperpaw heard the sounds of Juniperstream entering and perked her ears at the smell of foreign scent. She saw something - someone? - huddling near his paws... -- 01:44, March 1, 2018 (UTC) Brightwhisker paused before entering camp and gently touched her tail-tip to Ash's shoulder in order not to startle him. " Do you have a moment before you go in?" Her voice was quiet and soft, very different from the guttural snarling the two cats had heard before. --- Otterstrike would probably have made some stupid wisecrack, but the 'look' stopped him short. The ginger tom nodded solemnly. " I won't. You can trust me." He grinned slightly at the hypocrisy of his words. " I don't know. Every since Ashbreeze went missing, our whole family is just... you can tell everyone's about to snap. I'm worried about Dad, too. He has to lead a Clan, he's got to worry about our sister, and he had a fight with our mom. I'm definitely not his biggest fan because he can be really lame, but how much can he take?" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|''' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 02:46, March 1, 2018 (UTC) The kit remained silent, but nodded after a moment. Juniperstream, meanwhile, paused before he'd been able to enter and glanced over his shoulder, a fatherly glint in his eyes. -- 03:20, March 1, 2018 (UTC) " I want to say I'm sorry for scaring you," she continued, looking down at him, green eyes wide and earnest. " There have been some bad things going on, but I should have been more careful. The cats here will love you and keep you safe. They aren't all mean pinecones like me," she said, grinning slightly at the reference to her long, unruly fur. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 03:39, March 1, 2018 (UTC) Ash struggled to really smile, but managed to pull off one after a moment. ''That's something I think I'll remember. Juniperstream again pushed him forward, and refused to hesitate any longer. "Let's go." -- 01:54, March 3, 2018 (UTC) Brightwhisker smiled briefly before allowing the family to step in ahead of her. She followed after a moment. Dapplestorm. ''She felt a twinge in her heart at the memory of her sister and how cruel she'd been to her. ''Stop, stop it, ''she told herself angrily. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 01:58, March 3, 2018 (UTC) Juniperstream pushed Ash forward with his paw. "This... is my home." -- Copperpaw perked her ears. "Juniperstream?" -- 23:03, March 3, 2018 (UTC) Blazefire looked up. --- Lionfire's nose wrinkled at the rogue scent.--- Brightwhisker walked in after them and melted away to watch from the side.[[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 23:11, March 3, 2018 (UTC) Copperpaw approached Ash with a questionable look on her face. "Who's this?" -- Juniperstream blinked at Ash. "This... he's my son. Nothing more than that." Ash stared at the ground. -- 00:17, March 4, 2018 (UTC) Lionfire walked over and sat next to Blazefire. The older ginger tabby acknowledged him with a single flick of her ear. She was staring at Ash with narrowed eyes. She glanced at the leader's den, wondering where Stormstar was... she hadn't seen him in a while.--- Brightwhisker watched. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 01:31, March 4, 2018 (UTC) At the sight of Juniperstream's 'son,' Yarrowwhisker flattened her ears. ''Well, I guess we both have secrets, don't we?! -- Streamwing kept her eyes fixed on Ash, but the elder hadn't been feeling too well recently, so she watched from the elders' den. -- Ash hated the attention he was getting, so he pressed himself against Juniperstream's paws. -- 15:04, March 4, 2018 (UTC) "Would you like to go hunting?" Violetheart suggested, hoping that might lighten Flyheart's mood, get his mind off of Falconheart - everything really. Life has been so stressful lately. 14:37, March 6, 2018 (UTC) Gasping, the leader finally managed to near the camp's entrance. Stormstar paused for a moment to regain his breath, not even bothering to attempt to regain his overall appearance. He was roughed up: there was no doubt about it. He just wanted to drag himself across camp, and take a nice long nap. His wounds were healing slowly anyways, there was no point in sitting around and grooming himself, nor was there any point in going to the medicine cat. 02:23, March 7, 2018 (UTC) " I'd love to-" Flyheart began before his father's scent filled the air. The ginger tom shot to his feet, eyes wide as his bloodied leader straggled through the camp entrance. " Father!"--- Blazefire also shot to her feet and raced over to Stormstar's side, pressing her flank against his so he could stand up. She didn't say anything, just stood there to support him.--- Brightwhisker stared open-mouthed at her father, frozen in shock. Medicine cat...? ''But she knew it was no use. Her father was losing a life. Every nerve in her body tingled with the wrongness of it all. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 03:34, March 7, 2018 (UTC) Crowfrost heard the sounds of running paws and perked his ears. "Is it...?" -- 11:39, March 7, 2018 (UTC) "I'm fine, I'm fine...they're healing, just slowly." Stormstar rasponed under his breath, glancing from his children and then to Blazefire. He stumbled onwards towards his den before saying a final word to Blazefire. "...I had to protect them. They're safe now." 01:30, March 8, 2018 (UTC) Blazefire felt a stone settle in her stomach. Tha tabby froze. Her bright green eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "I-I have to..." she began backing away before turning and sprinting from camp. To all the watchers she seemed to be merely distressed by her mate's injuries. But Brightwhisker, watching her mother carefully, saw much more in the haunted look in her eyes. ''Ashbreeze, and now Stormstar. There's only so much she can take. ''--- Flyheart approached his father cautiously, nostrils flaring as he inhaled the metallic scent of blood. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|'#ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 22:27, March 8, 2018 (UTC) Juniperstream pushed Ash away with his paws and towards the elders' den. -- Streamwing narrowed her eyes, and quietly listened to the sounds of Ash's protests. "So, this is...?" -- 03:09, March 9, 2018 (UTC) Blazefire raced out of camp, breathing harsh and ragged.--- Brightwhisker and Flyheart came closer to Stormstar.--- Otterstrike sighed and tapped Minkdance on the shoulder. " I think we should head back." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|'#ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 16:16, March 17, 2018 (UTC) "He is my son. His name is Ashkit." ''Son, huh? And that Clan name... Streamwing still wasn't sure if Juniperstream was lying. Or maybe I'm just old. And sad, because all my siblings are dead. And maybe dying. She stared at Ashkit for a moment longer. "...Welcome, Ashkit." He has to be pretty young. Not more than a few moons. For a moment, she remembered her first litter of kits with Frozenstream. Hah... we were both much younger then. -- Copperpaw watched Ashkit from a distance. -- 02:39, April 15, 2018 (UTC) Category:FlameClan Archives